


He's The Last One, I Swear!

by AkihitoAyre



Category: Original Work
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 23:38:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15960011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkihitoAyre/pseuds/AkihitoAyre
Summary: Crouching down she smiled softly and said, "I can't take you home. Dad would have my hide if I took home another stray." The little fox tilted his head as if listening to her which the girl was sure he was.





	He's The Last One, I Swear!

Castiel looked back behind her once again before sighing. The fox cub was still following behind her and her companion. The little canine has white fur and black jaguar like spots. All toes of his four feet were black and his tail tipped the same color too. He had pretty red eyes too.

Castiel glanced at the man beside her. “It's still following us, Cecil.” she said, tugging slightly on the man's shirt to get his attention.

The man at her side stopped and looked back himself. He sighed, spotting the fox himself before turning the young girl. “Your father would have your hide if you took home another stray, Cassie.” he replied, a soft smile coming to his lips as the girl's bright red eyes focused on him again.

The fourteen year old girl pouted a moment before walking over to where the little fox sat watching them. She brushed her long black hair off of her shoulder before crouching down and smiling softly. “I really can't take you home. Dad said I can't have anymore dogs. We already have too many.”

Castiel already had three other dogs. She had a large Burmese Mountain Dog called Angeal, a brown wolf named Kiba, and her more recent addition a wolf/dog mix named Trouble who lived up to her name.

The little fox tilted his head as if he was listening to her before stretching up and placing its front paws on one of her knees. He yipped, wagging his tail.

Castiel patted the fox's head gently. “I really am sorry.” she whispered, a frown marring her face now.

Cecil watched the interaction quietly. He sighed silently closing bright green eyes briefly before moving over to the girl's side. He ran a hand through his slightly long silver hair, tugging briefly on the end of his ponytail before coming to a decision. He crouched down beside the girl, watching her.

“Maybe... we can convince your dad.” Cecil said.

Castiel's head snapped up to look at him, hope shining in her red eyes. “You think so?” she asked.

Cecil hummed quietly. “You are his daughter and you definitely have him wrapped around your finger.” he replied with a smile.

Castiel blushed and shook her head. “I do not!”

Cecil chuckled softly. “You definitely do, Cassie.” He stood up. “Well, pick him up and let's go. We're late as it is. Don't need the cavalry sent out after us.”

Castiel picked up the little fox and cradled it in her arms before falling in step behind Cecil as he started walking off.

Fifteen minutes later Cecil opened the front door of their house and stepped in. He shut the door once Castiel was in and locked it.

Castiel smiled as she was greeted by her three other dogs, each one happy to see her and wondering what she held in her arms.

“What kept you two so long?” a voice asked as footsteps sounded from the hall near the study. A man with short graying black hair and blue eyes stepped into the living room.

Cecil gave a nervous laugh rubbing the back of his neck before answering, “We were a little waylaid on the way here, Cade. Sorry about that.”

Cade looked over at his daughter and a moment later his eyes widened. At the sight of the little fluff ball of a fox she held. “Castiel...” he said, giving out a long sigh.

“He followed us, dad.” Castiel began, giving her father a sheepish smile. “It wouldn't go away, no matter how hard we tried.”

Cade stepped up to his daughter. “How many more strays are you going to bring in?” he asked.

“He's the last one, daddy. I promise.” Castiel replied.

“The... Last... One?” Cade asked, giving his daughter a contemplating look.

The girl's black ponytail bounced as she nodded.

Cade turned to regard Cecil for a moment. He raised an eyebrow at the man in a silent question.

The younger man folded both arms staring at his elder before purposely looking away.

Cade smiled and hide a laugh behind his hand before looking at his daughter once more.

“Okay, sweetheart. You can keep him... But, no more animals after this one. Got it?” Cade told his daughter.

Castiel squealed happily. “Yes, daddy!” She smiled. “Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!”

Cade smiled and hugged his daughter before shooing her upstairs.

Castiel left with the fox in her arms and her other dogs following her.

“Definitely her father's daughter.” Cecil said once the girl was gone.

Cade turned to the younger man raising an eyebrow at his words. “Hm?”

“She likes to pick up strays too.” Cecil clarified.

Cade let out a soft laugh before reaching over and ruffling Cecil's silver hair. “You're not a stray. Never have been one, son. You're part of the family and always will be whether you think so or not.” he answered.

Cecil regarded him then before titling his head to the side. “Really?”

Cade gave a nod. “Really. I just wished I could have taken you from your father sooner before he'd done any damage.” he said.

“Well, you were late but... I don't think I would have really changed anything if I could. I have learned a lot of things since then.” Cecil replied as he felt Cade drape an arm over his shoulders pulling him into a hug. “You're the best father figure I could ask for. Plus, someone needs to keep you and your daughter out of trouble.”

Laughter suddenly came from the stairs and both men looked up in surprise. Castiel stood at the top of the stairs, smiling brightly at them. She waved before saying, “I love you both!” She spun around and vanished then.

Cecil and Cade looked at each other before laughing.

“She's the best daughter,” Cade began.

“And friend!” Cecil piped in.

“Someone could ask for.” Cade finished.

  
  


\--End--

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I really love this one. It turned out better than I thought it would. 
> 
> Its a short story with my characters Castiel Novak and her dad Cade Novak along with Cecil Harvey. I love these three characters.
> 
> So Castiel picks up her last pet/companion in this. Cecil and Cade can not say no to her at all. 
> 
> Castiel's fourteen here, so she's been rescued for three years now.
> 
> Feel free to ask any questions if you have any.


End file.
